My Mother was Right
by Stormie Wiske
Summary: My mother always told me that I was the kind of person that would fall hard for someone fast. However, she never counted on me meeting Dallas Winston.


Discalimer: I do not own any characters from _The Outsiders_. I only own my original characters.

My mother often told me that I would meet someone and end up falling hard for them. I did not think very much about it growing up. I thought it was something that moms tell all daughters to make them feel better when they get their hearts broken. It was something that I kept in the back of my mind growing up and moving to Tulsa. My brother, father and I moved to Tulsa about a year ago after my mother passed away from a car accident. After my mother passed, my father fell off the wagon. It was well known that my father struggled with alcohol addiction but he really struggled after she died. It came down to my older brother Ryan to take care of me. Ryan was twenty years old who worked at a roofing company. He decided to forgo college while I was in high school so he could be home to help me with our dad. Our dad was always on the go, he worked for an oil refinery which kept him going from site to site. He left three weeks ago and would not be home for another four weeks.

"Elizabeth!" my brother called out to me. That was my name; Elizabeth. I usually go by Liz or Lizzie to my friends. I had been lying awake in bed, dreading going to school. I was a junior at Will Rogers High School and seventeen years old.

"I'm awake!" I yelled back to my brother. I pulled the covers off me and swung my legs off the side of my bed. I walked over to my window and looked outside. We lived on the north side of town which meant that we lived on the Greaser side of town. That was what we are; we are greasers. We do not have a lot of money, we wear a lot of leather and most boys have grease in their hair. I try to stay out of the drama that ensues between the north and south side. The south side of town was known for being the rich kids; the Socs. The Socs and Greasers do not tend to get along because of the monetary differences which somehow amounts to worth in the eyes of the Socs. My brother warns me to stay away from the drama because it could lead to the state questioning why we are left alone so often.

"Liz?" my brother popped his head into my room. My room was simple in design. I had not had the time to decorate since we moved in. I had my bed against the west wall of my room next to a window. The window was a bench seat window where I would sit and read when I would have free time. The dresser was on the wall opposite my bed with a vanity next to it. That was it.

"What is it, Ryan?" I asked turning to face him.

"Can you go over to the Curtis's and see who is driving today? I think it is Darry's turn but I need to know for sure." Our neighbors, the Curtis's, were more than welcoming when we moved in. It was right after the Curtis parents died and we bonded over losing a parent. Darry, the eldest, worked at the same roofing company that Ryan did and they would carpool switching off every other day driving. Soda and I were the same age and were in the same classes until he dropped out of school to help pay bills. Ponyboy was probably the Curtis I was the closest to because of our love for school.

"Yeah I can, let me get dressed first." he nodded and left the room. I walked to my dresser and pulled on some jeans and a tee shirt. I pulled some socks on before heading to the bathroom down the hall. I passed Ryan's room who was pulling on a tee shirt and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror before grabbing a hairbrush. I had long red hair that reached to the middle of my back with bright green eyes. I had bleached streaks in my hair that I put there over the summer for a dare. I brushed out my hair before deciding to leave it down for the day. I decided to forgo makeup today because I did not have the motivation to put it on today. I brushed my teeth and walked back out the door. I walked down the stairs to grab my shoes that were laying by the front door.

I opened the door and walked out into the bright sunlight. I walked down the path to the sidewalk before walking up the Curtis's sidewalk. The Curtis's usually left their front door open for the neighborhood. Everyone on this side of town knows that if you needed a place to stay, the Curtis's had a couch that you could crash on. I walked up the stairs on the front porch and opened the door.

"Hello?" I called. The living room was empty of people but I could hear the sound of rustling in the back rooms.

"Yeah?" I heard someone call from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Darry making breakfast at the counter. The coffee machine was brewing and he was scrambling some eggs.

"Hey Dar, " I said. He turned around to look at me.

"Oh hey there Lizzie." he smiled "What can I do for you?"

"Ryan wants to know who's driving today."

"I think it's him. Why? Does he need me to?"

"No, he just forgot. You know how he can be." I laughed. I enjoyed talking to Darry. He reminded me so much of my brother which made it a lot more comfortable to be around him. Darry was no small man, he was tall and had the muscles of a weightlifter. His ice blue eyes and big stature made him intimidating to some but he had a soft side.

"Yeah, you can say that again." He smiled at me before going back to cooking.

"Between you and my brother, one could argue how domesticated you both have become."

"Hey!" he yelled throwing dish towel at me. I laughed and dodged out of the way. I walked back out of the kitchen and saw that Sodapop was walking towards me in jeans with no shirt.

"Hey, there Sodapop" I smiled at him.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Lizzie, " he grabbed me into a hug which was a little awkward considering the state of his undress.

"Um, Soda? Could you let me go?" my voice was muffled into his chest. I was only 5'2 and he was close to six foot. I only came to about chest high to him. He pulled away and ruffled my hair.

"Ready for school Liz?" a voice called out behind him. It was Ponyboy who was dressed and ready to go to school.

"You know me, just excited about knowledge," he smirked and shook his head at me. They both walked into the kitchen and I was left to walk back to my house. I made it about halfway down the walk before I ran into someone.

"You know you should watch where you are walking Lizzie." someone said. I looked up and noticed that it was Dallas Winston. His almost white hair stood out in the sun and he looked down at me with a smirk.

My mother always told me that when I met someone I would fall hard for them. However, she never met Dallas Winston.


End file.
